


Forcibly Stripped + Used in Sacrifice/Ritual

by The11tailed



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The11tailed/pseuds/The11tailed
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt: Forcibly Stripped + Used in Sacrifice/Ritual
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173851
Kudos: 4





	Forcibly Stripped + Used in Sacrifice/Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Forcibly stripped, hint of cultists, Blood, Death (momentary), borderline torture, Vampires being creepy  
> Combined these two prompts because they happen in the same time frame.  
> The / is where the prompt Used in Sacrifice/Ritual starts

With a groan of pain, Comet opened his eyes. He was being dragged somewhere. He tried to move, but his body refused to move. His captors dragged him to a stone slab. He could see divots in the stone on the top where wrist and ankle shackles rested. The divots lead down to the base. His eyes followed the divots to a giant coffin made of stone. His captors threw him onto the slab and his body protested in pain. One of the clocked people pinned him down while the others began to strip him. He tried to move, but his limbs wouldn’t cooperate. They peeled off his armor and then his blacks. He managed to jerk his arm, but it did nothing to stop his captors. They left his regulation briefs on (and for that he was somewhat grateful he wasn’t completely nude) before shackles were placed on his ankles, but his wrists were left free. He didn’t know why until one of the masked people pulled out a long, curved dagger.  
/  
Comet watched the hooded figure with the deer skull approach him. Now that his head wasn’t pounding, he could see that they all had the same skull mask (A canine of some sort) except for the one with the deer skull. Comet assumed that he was their leader. One of the other cultists (at this point he was certain they were cultists) rolled over his wrist as Deer Skull approached him with the knife. He tore it into Comet’s wist. They rolled his wrist over so his blood flowed into the divots. They did the same with his other wrist. Comet squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He couldn’t hold back his whimper of pain. His vision blurred and he began to blackout. He knew he had lost too much blood. A strange feeling built up in Comet’s stomach and he realized that it was fear. Comet was afraid to die. He didn’t want to die. Then he felt nothing and then he felt everything again. He sucked in a breath and blinked his eyes. He knew he had died, so how. His eyes caught movement and he saw Deer Skull retracting a glowing hand. Comet realized that Deer Skull had brought him back to life.

It went on like that for what seemed like days (and maybe it was days). He would die of blood loss and Deer Skull would bring him back to life. Every. Single. Time. Comet felt like crying, but he was a clone trooper, he was stronger than that. But Comet couldn’t deny the fact that he was scared.

Finally, with a flick of Deer Skulls hand, the cuts on Comet’s wrists healed. Then a rumbling met Comet’s ears. His eyes found the coffin as he began to rumble. Comet watched his blood seep into the coffin, causing cracks to appear. Then with a crack, the coffin broke. A woman stretched, massive bat-like wings stretching with her. She yawned and Comet saw two pointed fangs. She landed on the ground. She looked human, but her wings coupled with her fangs and glowing red eyes made her appear like something else. Her glowing red eyes were not Sith eyes, but they held the malice that Sith eyes held. She walked over to him, and a wave of malice washed over Comet and he began to struggle against his binds, fear creeping in.

“So you are the one who freed me again,” her voice sent shivers down his spine. 

The woman grabbed his chin and lifted it up. His fearful eyes met her calm ones.

“Your blood was quite tasty,” she purred before letting his chin go.

Deer Skull knelt in front of her, his fellow cultists doing the same.

“Lady Vampris, what are your orders?” he said, voice muffled by the mask

“Does this one have any relatives?” said Vampris and at Deer Skulls nod she continued, “Bring me more thralls that share his blood and take this one to a cell”

She turned back to Comet and flicked his forehead. Comet’s vision went black.


End file.
